7teen: ICU
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP23: Set directly after 2000 & 12: Jude's morning routine becomes distrubed when he discovers that we are watching him and that I'm writing the ep. The others don't believe him however and think he's gone crazy, and while they try to help him, Catilin is trying her hardest to dump Jake who turned out to be a psycho boyfriend
1. Intro: Being watched

**INTRO**

All was quiet at Stick-It one morning; Jude arrived and was just about ready to open the place up. "Hey, there good lookin'." He said pretending the store was a lovely lady "Bet you've been waitin' for daddy to get here."

Soon he had the grills on and was busy cooking his first kebabs of the day. Lots of people had gathered to watch his smooth skills, the way he would just chop the vegetables, mix the sauces, and skewer the meat like an iron chef.

Guys would slap him a high five or a bro-fist and complement him on his fine arts. Girls would often flirt with him, and some would try to slip him their numbers only for him to gently turn them down by showing his wedding ring "Sorry, I'm way taken."

**_(Breaks Forth Wall)_**

"Du-hude…! I can… like, totally see you. Yeah, all of you, out there! What the heck is goin' on here."

**_(Unbroken)_**

Jude never felt so strange before in his life. He felt like he was trapped inside of a TV show, yet being read like it was some kind of story. He rubbed his eyes and banged his head against the wall a few times hoping to snap out of it, but he looked on ahead and he could still feel he was being watched or read about, and worse, he felt some of the people were laughing at him.

"Wait a sec… maybe this isn't what I think it is." he said to himself "I mean, if this was a TV show or something like it, wouldn't there be like some musical song intro or something right about now…?"

But the music started playing and he could feel it happening. All Jude could do was screaming in horror.

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
we get to make all the rules  
spend more time with all my friends  
always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**


	2. Psycho times 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

Most of us met up at the lemon, Jude was already at work, and Caitlin was running late for some reason, but Jonesy was in a great mood today, he couldn't help but boast out his ego. "I know… all of you wish you were me. Personally, I don't blame you."

We all decided to just humor him by playing along. For once he actually deserved it. A whole week had passed since he got that mystery job of his before, which turned out to be managing the Video Arcade while the real manager took a month long holiday. The fact that he was able to hold a job this long without being fired really impressed us all. "Whatever you do, just don't blow it." Nikki teased.

Her husband remained unaffected by her sarcasm. "I know it's hard to have faith in me, but I have enough faith in me for the both of us."

Now he was getting too cocky for us to keep it up, and that's when a young strange girl wearing a hoody a scarf and sunglasses came to the table. "Um, can we help you?" asked Wyatt.

"Guys, it's me!"

"Caitlin?" said Jen

"Shh…!" snapped Caitlin and she gazed all around and then sighed in relief, but her phone rang. "Aren't you going answer it?" I asked. "No way! It's probably Jake again, checking up on me like he did ten minutes ago."

"Ooh, psycho boyfriend senses are tingling." Nikki said.

Jen checked her phone, "Wow, twenty missed calls and fifteen texts."

Caitlin sighed in annoyance "Now I see why boys don't like psycho-girls."

"Why don't you just break it off with him?" Jonesy asked. Caitlin admitted that she had been trying but Jake talked too much to even let her get a word out, "Besides, he says he can't picture his life without me and I don't really want to hurt him."

"Breakups can be harsh on the guy sometimes. I should know." Wyatt said.

"Don't!" said Nikki "We've been down that road before."

Suddenly, Caitlin gasped! "He's coming this way." And she ducked behind the lemon beginning us to keep quiet.

"Hey have you guys seen my Caitlin Coo." Jake asked. We all just played dumb and said we hadn't seen her. "Oh, well, if you see her can you give her this from me?" and he handed me a giant pink box with a ribbon tied round it, and then he left.

"Is he gone?" peeped Caitlin. We gave her the thumbs-up and she opened the lemon. I let her have the box, and the gift turned out to be a very expensive dress that she had been admiring for months but never dreamt she would be able to afford. There were half a dozen roses; a box of chocolates too, inside was a note that read…

_"I hope you like them. If you don't I can take them back. I'd do absolutely anything for you Pookie Pie."_

"Man, that dude is seriously being cuckoo." Jonesy said.

Caitlin didn't know what to say or do now. No one had ever gone to this much extreme to be with her before, and the gifts were totally making her speechless. "Maybe I'll try talking to him again." she said.

The rest of us left her alone to think and decided to stop off at Stick-It before heading to work ourselves, but upon acting we noticed Jude seemed to be acting a little strange. He was talking and practically shouting to no one around. "What's with him?" I asked

"This isn't normal, not even for Jude." Nikki said.

We approached him and Jude felt it was lifesaving to see us. "Dudes! Ya gotta' help me!" he cried "Tell those weird lookin' people out there to go away."

We all looked confused. The only other people around rather than us were Stanley and his group of kid friends. "Why? What have they done to you?" Wyatt asked.

Jude smacked his brow. "Not them. Look over there! They're watchin' us, Man!" he shouted as he pointed straight ahead. We looked on, but couldn't see anyone or anything to what he was talking about. "Dude, are you feeling all right?" Jonesy asked.

"I'm tellin' the truth!" cried Jude "Don't tell me you can't see' em. They're like; totally watching us like some kinda's TV show, or readin' us like a book. It's like a show, or a story, and somebody's writing down everything we say or do to make us entertain the people!"

We all just stared at him not even blinking our eyes.

"Ah, man! Ah, man!" whimpered Jude "If we're just a show or a book, what happens if they, like, change the channel, or they stop readin' or…what if the episode ends?!"

We had all heard enough of this. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while smacking his cheeks softly going "Jude! Jude…! Get a-hold of yourself!"

"Jude, there's no one out there." Jen said "We're not a TV show, or a story."

Jude was acting shakier than ever, and he felt another chill run up his spine. "Oh, no! Somethin' weird's going on." He cried "Them… out there… they're getting ready to leave for a bit, or get some chow, or, or… use the bathroom! WE ARE SO DOOMED!"

"Okay, what are you talking about?" snapped Wyatt. "We are not a show. If we we're, I think what you mean is that this would be the point to say…

**_(Breaks Forth Wall)_**

"…We'll be Right back."


	3. Treatment

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I should tell you all. I was inspired to make this episode form an Adult show called "WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING ALONE" and both Nikki and Wayne's voice actors are in it._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

We all decided to leave Jude and let him burn off whatever this little thing he had going, and all went to work, but we did call to check up on him once in a while only to find he was as paranoid as ever. "They're still watching me!"

We all decided that something had to be done about Jude, and met up at the arcade to talk it over during our breaks. Jonesy seemed to be distracted playing video games. "What? I think my best when I play video games." he said. He felt that being the temporary manager he could get away with this, but it was starting to cause problems with other players who were having trouble with their machines and needed help.

Caitlin was with us too but we had to make this quick, she had a date with Jake and was already wearing her new dress she got from him. "He really thinks we're being watched by an invisible audience?" she asked.

"Yes! We've already established that." Nikki said "But how are we supposed to snap him out of it?"

"We already the simple smack attack." I said.

Caitlin knew of a remedy she tried on a friend once at the advice of her mom. "You could try distracting him from it with regular activities. If Jude thinks more about doing other things, he'll forget all about the invisible audience."

"YES! PERFECT!" cried Jonesy. "Whoa, easy…" Jen said "We all think that."

"What?" Jonesy asked "I just beat my own high-score."

_"UGH!"_ we all groaned.

"What?! I think it's a good idea for Jude too."

Caitlin didn't have much time to go through this; she had a date to keep, and left the rest of us to deal with Jude…

…but on her date, things didn't improve well for her. First: she and Jake went to lunch, and Jake kept going on and on about how pretty Caitlin was. As much as she liked being called pretty all the time, she had her limits before it got boring.

Then they went to a movie, and all Jake could do was stare at Caitlin, hold her hand and compare every single second of the movie to them as a couple and how they were so perfect.

Then it was off to the theme park, and he was still babbling, about every single ride in they went to. Caitlin could feel her nerves starting to break and her right eye was twitching. They rode the vomit comet, and right as they zoomed down… she SCREAMED, but not out of fright, just letting it out!

Meanwhile, the rest of us weren't having it so easy. We practically had to drag Jude out from Stick-It to go skateboarding through the mall. Despite Jude's protests "This isn't gonna make them stop watching or reading about me… It might just make them wanna watch or read about me more!"

"This is for your own good, Jude." Jen said as we finally got him on his board and gave him a push. Jude was still nervous, so nervous that his skills were all crazy and he found it hard to skate around and leapt over things, but he managed to keep up. Sadly he skated by Ron. "What's this? Skating in my mall…?! You get back here, punk!" and he gave chase in his cart, but even in his kooky condition, Jude managed to outmaneuver the Rent-A-Cop when the both jumped dover the mall fountain, Jude made it across, but Ron's cart was bigger and heaver and he splashed. "You win this round, punk… but the war ain't over yet!" he hollered.

Finally, Jude crashed right into a column and fell flat on his back. We all rushed to his side. "Dude… you okay?" cried Jonesy.

Jude was fine physically, but "They're still watchin' me, Dude." he groaned.

So much for that plan. We decided to keep trying by maybe next, pulling a prank, and who better to pull it on than Ron…

After he had gotten himself and his cart out of the fountain. He noticed a twenty-dollar bill lying on the ground. Being wise to pranks he had a feeling he knew that this was the old money on a wire thing. "Okay, maggots, come on out." He called "I know you're here somewhere, you can't escape these eyes."

"While he was looking around, he didn't dare look right behind him as a shaky Jude waltzed up to his cart and spread glue all over the seat. "This is so not workin'" cried Jude and as he lathered up the seat…

**_(Breaks Forth Wall) _**

"Are you still watchin' me out there?"

**_(Taps the glass of the screen)_**

**_(Unbroken)_**

He screamed and ran for it, which alerted Ron "Aha! There you are!" and he dashed for his cart and sat down only to immediately realize he had been fooled and was stuck to the seat. "It's gonna take more than glue to keep me down!" he hollered

The rest of us laughed hard the sight of him, but much to our dismay, Jude still insisted he was being watched. There was only one last thing we could try, and that was a gorging contest.

Jonesy against Jude in a pizza eating contest and Jonesy remembered one of Jude's secrets to gorging: to eat as much as you possibly could within under seven minutes before your brain registered your stomach is full.

"Dude, I'm tellin' ya, it's not gonna work."

The contest began in any case, I even brought my boom-box to play tense rock music while they ate, and by the end, both Jonesy and Jude had eaten a lot, and Jonesy gave in. Jude was defiantly the winner, and he looked a little bloated and belched out a lot, and even half fainted on the table. We all learned in "Success…?" asked Jen.

"Ugh!" groaned Jude "Can you tell the little dude out there to stop watchin' me. I can't… too full! Oh!"

We all groaned in dismay, and suddenly Ron came along, and picked Jonesy up. "Got'cha!" and he vigorously shook him. "Dude, don't do that, I'm serious."

"Oh, you don't like it?" and Ron continued to shake Jonesy, and he got barfed on. "I warned ya." Jonesy said and he went off with the rest of us.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was running through the mall screaming insanely, anything to get her away from Jake who was chasing her demanding for an answer "How many kids do you want?"


	4. Putting on a Show

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jude had retreated to Stick-It and locked himself in the backroom where he felt the so-called people watching him wouldn't be able to see him. The rest of us had gone back to the lemon where Caitlin had locked herself inside in attempt to keep away from Jake, wherever he was, and she turned off her cellphone too.

"I should have just broken up with him while I had the chance." Caitlin said "What am I going to do?"

"At least you have it easy." I said to her "Jude's lucky no one's slipped a straitjacket over him yet."

"I don't know what else we can do for him." Wyatt said. "He's really convinced that he's being watched by an invisible audience."

This reminded Jen about the time when she was little and she felt she was being stalked by a squirrel. She would get on the bus every morning for school and there she would see that same squirrel that always looked at her, and when she came home and got off the bus, there was that squirrel again. Whenever she played in the backyard, there was that squirrel, just sitting there and staring at her.

She tried to tell people about it but they didn't believe her and all kept saying it was impossible to be stalked by a squirrel, but she kept on insisting that she was right and the squirrel was bothering her. Eventually everyone kept telling her that they could see the squirrel too.

Jen didn't know if they were just pretending, but as soon as they did, the squirrel stopped bugging her and she never saw it again.

"Can you come to the point, please?" Nikki said.

"That is my point." Jen said "Maybe if we play along with Jude about this audience, maybe he'll stop thinking about it."

"You mean we have to act just as crazy as he is?" asked Jonesy.

"We'll not as crazy." replied Jen "Maybe we could just act along and pretend like we're actually on TV or something?"

We all happened to like that idea. We'd all perform special little acts, and maybe it would help Jude out. Even Caitlin liked the idea, and decided she'd jump in too. "But what about Jake?" Nikki asked. "I'll deal with him later. This is way more important."

With that settled we headed off to get things ready.

About an hour later, Jen managed to coax Jude out of his room at Stick-It. It hard at first as he didn't want to be seen by the audience, but when Jen admitted she could see them too, Jude poked his head out the door and the moment he did Jen grabbed him and dragged him along to the arcade where it was all quiet.

Jonesy had arranged it so everyone cleared out so we'd all have plenty of room to put on our act. As helpful as that was, we did warn Jonesy that he shouldn't have. "Hey, I keep telling you, I'm the manager. I can do what I want."

He had a point, but we didn't have to time to worry about it. It was time for our acts to begin.

Wyatt stood at the Rock-Maniac game, all dressed up like a punk rock-star, and he hollered out into the microphone "This next song is dedicated to all you cool cats out there watching us." And he began to play a super song while moving to the tune.

Jude couldn't understand this…!

Caitlin and Jen were doing workouts on mats and pretending to call out to the audience to move, and count the number of times.

"What's goin' on?" asked Jude "They're all watchin' you guys."

"We know that…" Nikki said "That's why we're giving them a show. If that's what they want, it's what they'll get."

That's when Jonesy burst into the room, and dramatic music was playing. "Nikki!"

She turned and gasped "Jonesy?!" They were both acting like they were in a soap-opera. "Nikki, I can't stand this much longer. I love you too much." He walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Nikki pushed him away "We can't! You know my dad doesn't approve of you and me."

Jonesy just kissed her again. "I don't care what he thinks. You know you love me too, and what your pop doesn't know can't hurt him, or me… or us!"

"Oh, Jonesy!" and she tackled him behind the counter and they went at it, unseen of course. However, both their shirt were thrown over the edge. Jude backed away feeling shocked, and he bumped into me. "What is goin' on here?"

I continued to play along with the act. "Jude, we all know we're being watched." I lied "So if they expect us to entertain them, why don't we? Besides, you've been on TV before."

Jude realized I was right. He had been on TV many times, in skating contests, on the local news, especially when he was Prime Minister. "But I've never been watched like this before. I need privacy, man."

"Oh, come on, Jude." I said as the music began to change to a dancing song I knew. "That's no reason to feel paranoid about it, maybe you could try being happy about it, knowing that you're a big hit. Come on, try it a moment, and try enjoying it."

And I began to sing a small verse to the music about being happy and learning to dance. Jude and I walked out to the wide open floor space and ready to dance "Will you try…?"

"If ya show me…"

"I'll show ya..."

"I'll try."

"Good…" and Jude began to follow my dance steps "One, two, three, four."

"One, two, three, four."

"One, two, three."

"One, two, three."

"La-la-la-la-la-la…!"

"La-la-la-la-la-la…!"

"You see…?"

"Dude, it's, like, so easy."

And we both began to dance around the floor, and even though I was a more skilled dancer than Jude, he just went along with his own music. Eventually the others joined with us. We sure made quite a show, and near the end Jude was all "Look at me, I'm not freak out." And we all continued to dance right into a big finish, and we almost felt that we could actually hear the applause.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Naturally I refer to Gene Kelly in, Anchors Away, when he danced with Jerry the mouse. I'd write the lyrics but FF's dumb rules prevent us from using lyrics we didn't make up ourselves._**

**_Frankly I HATE that rule and demand that it be changed!_**


	5. Realization

**CHAPTER FOUR**

We all met back up at the lemon, and Jude wasn't acting totally crazy anymore, but he was still certain that we were being watched, but even if the rest of us didn't believe it he didn't care much.

Soon, Jake came along, and it was too late for Caitlin to duck. She decided it was time to tell him flat out "Caitlin?"

"Jake."

_"I have something to say"_ they both said at the same time. _"You first."_ They did it again _"No you first."_ They both waited a few seconds and Caitlin finally let Jake speak first "I can't date you anymore."

"What?!" Caitlin snapped in shock.

_"WHAT?!"_ the rest of us snapped in even greater shock.

"See, my mom found out that I've been going over the top lately, and I've only just come to realize that she's right. I've got one serious problem when it comes to dating girls. We're going to try and get me help but they're telling me to lay off dating for a while. So, I just came to say I'm sorry if I treated you hard, but I'm going to try and get better."

"Oh! Well… okay then. I hope you make it." Caitlin said. After Jake had left, Caitlin looked as if she was going to cry. "But I thought you wanted to break up with him?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, but… I still don't really like it when the guy dumps me. It's different."

"She's got a point." Wyatt said.

Caitlin felt a little bummed out, but Jonesy felt even more bummed out. The many customers and players form the arcade had filed reports of complaints, which prompted the manager to end his vacation early and come back to give Jonesy the boot for poorly running the arcade. "The longest running job I ever had."

Jude felt sorry for both him and Caitlin. "Too bad the dudes out there can't make you feel better."

By this point we were all growing annoyed but when we turned to gaze straight ahead, we're we ever surprised.

**_(Break Fourth wall)_**

"Wait a minute…!" I said as I inched forward. "Do you see…?"

"Yeah… I can see them." Nikki said. We all could see them sitting on their sofas, or at their computer watching or reading about us. Only now they all seemed tempted to change the channel or log offline. "Dude, where are they going?" Jude asked.

"I'm not sure…" Wyatt said "But I think that if this is a TV show or some story, now looks like the time for it to end."

Jude nervously looked on ahead "Uh… maybe this is, like, an hour-long special or somethin'?"

**_(Fades out)_**

"…Didn't think so."

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
